The Beginning
by ZLiu
Summary: My take on the story of Kikyo and Inuyasha. This is my first time writing such a story, so please bear with me. Kikyo meets Inuyasha, and they eventually fall in love with each other.


_Those who love_

_Those who die._

_With tearful embraces_

_Here they lie._

_Empathy is deep,_

_But here do they sleep_

_With a final breath do they finally weep._

I suppose it is my duty. I detest it, I despise it. But nevertheless I accept it.

"Priestess! Intruders! Please, lend us a hand!"

"They are not intruders," I calmly replied. My outside appearance is calm and passionless as usual, but I am shaking as a storm inwardly. What would such faraway people want to do with me? "Please show your hospitality and let them in. The rain is pouring."

Oh how I long to be like the sky. To show joy at the coming of dawn, and to shed tears when a thick gloom settles in the clouds. But I cannot. I must not. The villagers trust me, and I cannot show any weakness on my part. If I am not able to show courage, then who will?

I heard some shouts. Men. They do not understand any subtlety at all. Always brandishing swords with no reason, always running barefoot in the mud, and always getting into arguments just to show they are men.

I went outside. I needn't say anything. My mere presence will be able to silence everybody. Why shout and fight to show your existence? You needn't do anything to prove yourself.

"Lady Priestess," the visitors bowed respectably. Upon seeing them, I realized immediately who they were.

I've heard of that mining settlement. It is said that they produce some of the finest warriors to slay demons. Exterminators, they are called. They then use the carcasses of the demons to make new weapons and armor. It is far better than anything the large cities such as Edo and Kyoto could make. How could man compare his insignificant inventions with those of the supernatural.

"I take that you know what this is," the leader of the visitors said, while holding out a necklace.

On that necklace was a single pearl. It wasn't that large, mind you. About the size of a sea stone. While outwardly, it appears pure and white, with a very dazzling shine, I could see the inside storm quite clearly. A fierce battle still rages on within the Shicon Jewel, with no clear victor. Thunder and lightning rages endlessly.

I was taken aback for a moment, but composed myself again. "Why is the Jewel brought here, to this humble village? We have no warriors here, just a local priestess who practices archery as a hobby. Surely it is in better hands at your village?"

"There is no need to be modest, Lady Priestess. We know very well your peerless abilities. Our village elders have decided that the best place for the Jewel is here, with you, Lady Priestess."

There he goes again. He keeps saying "lady priestess." And not just him, but the villagers as well. They bow to me respectably and call me priestess, but never address me by name. Is my name really that forboding that none dare speak it? I think it's a beautiful name, but I practically never hear it except from my sister.

"Unless, of course," the visitor continued, "you are unwilling to take on the task?"

Of course, I would have to accept. This is a difficult task, as demons more powerful than we've ever encountered will doubtlessly come to claim the Jewel. Should I refrain, I would be haughtily placing myself above the judgment of others. I'd have to accept.

"I am greatly honored," I replied. This would be difficult. I knew I could never be normal ever again. I could never walk around freely in the woods with my sister again. I could feel a welling inside me.

Treacherous body! How dare you place your own desires above the greater good!

Oh no, I could feel tears coming into my eyes. I went forward into the rain pointedly, so at least the rain would hide the tears coming down. I saw the visiting leader bow down. Did he pick up the warm tears from the rain?

"We are also honored that you'd take on this task, Lady Priestess." He finished his bow, and turned away, leading the other men back to their settlement. I just stood in the rain, but each raindrop seemed like rocks pelting me. The visitors were walking away, but I could only feel the task coming towards me closer and closer.

The visiting leader turned back, and shouted through the rain. "We wish you the best of luck, Lady Priestess!"

He still wouldn't call me anything other than that wretched title. I heard myself speak, but I could barely identify my voice, as it was so high from the crying that was aching to burst out.

"My name…. Isn't Lady Priestess…. My…. Name………… It's Kikyo."


End file.
